


Briefing

by havocthecat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gen Fic, Magic, Revelations, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione needs to brief Toby on the existence of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/322522.html).

"I hate April," muttered Toby. "I swear to God, I'm finding someone to introduce a bill banning the word 'accrual' from the English language."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," said a woman in a firm, crisp English accent. "Wouldn't that just get the financial lobbying groups up in arms?"

Toby looked up sourly. "And we can't have that, now, can we?" Girl. Probably either still in or just out of college. Business suit. Frizzy hair held back by some kind of scrunchie thing. Very professional-looking, except for the previously mentioned frizzy hair. "You must be my new summer intern."

She smiled brightly, showing off even, white teeth, and walked forward, hand outstretched. "Hermione Granger."

"My office _is_ in order, you know," said Toby, ignoring her hand. He didn't need to have some intern come in and start filing his papers where he couldn't find them.

Hermione looked skeptically down at the papers, and then up at Toby. "Of course. And I expect you can find everything exactly where you need it when you need it, and you don't wish some pesky intern to come in and mess everything up in your perfect system." She sat down uninvited in a chair in front of his desk. "Which is why it's a good thing that I'm _not_ your new intern."

"You're not?" asked Toby.

She shook her head. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic. I've been sent to update your administration on the situation in Great Britain's wizarding world."

"And you obviously went off your medication on the way over here," said Toby. Maybe he could get the crazy girl out of here before he called security. Or maybe he could get out of here, lock her in, and then call security. He stood. "I'm afraid I have no time for an appointment with you, miss."

"I made the appointment at CJ's request," said Margaret. "Hello, Hermione. I've been looking for you."

"Hello, Margaret," said Hermione, turning and giving a little wave. "Ron says hello."

"Who's Ron?" asked Toby. "You two know each other? What's going on?"

"Hermione went to school with my cousin's son," said Margaret. "The one that lives in England. I've mentioned her before. She's a witch. Anyway, Hermione and Ron have jobs with the Ministry of Magic. CJ wanted to get you up to speed on the magical constituency's issues before word got out that a dark wizard has been spotted entering the country."

"I assume the midnight apparitions would be _dreadful_ ," said Hermione.

"Not in the White House," said Margaret. She reached for the doorknob. "I'll just let you two get to know each other before CJ calls you in. She's requested that she sit in on the briefing."

Toby leaned back in his chair. "Magic," he said.

Hermione nodded. "It's really very fascinating."

"I see," said Toby. Today was going to be a very long day. Also, he was going to have a very long talk with CJ about not springing these little surprises on him.

\--end--


End file.
